Chuck Versus the Motorcycle
by gingerbritishgypsyelf
Summary: A third government agency learns about team Chuck and add an agent to the team. Casey sees a girl at the Buy More that he is actually attracted to. And last, but not least, Chuck learns that motorcycles aren't all fun and games.
1. Motorcycles and Flirtation

Chuck Versus the Motorcycle

"Morgan!" Lester and Jeff strolled up to Morgan, who was at the moment, talking to Chuck about video game downloads. Morgan turned, replying, "Yeah?"

"We've got beautiful piece of work for you to look at." Lester said with a knowing smile accompanied by an eyebrow-raise. "And the girl selling it is as hot as the bike." Jeff chimed in. Morgan looked from Chuck to Lester and Jeff, then said,

"I'll catch up with you later, okay buddy?" and hurried after the two Buy More employees. Chuck sighed and rolled his eyes, then shuffled boredly back to the help desk. John Casey glanced at him as Chuck walked by, but then went back to shelving digital printers.

In the little garage stood a girl and a motorcycle. She ran a fond hand over the blue paint.

"1965 Panhead Harley Davidson. She's pretty slow and the engine needs work, but the paint job is perfect and there's only one scratch on her. Tires are new too. How much do you boys think I can get for her? I was betting around ten grand because of the engine, including the fact that the bike is practically an antique."

Morgan approached the bike with wide eyes as Jeff studied the girl, who looked to be between the ages of Chuck, and John Casey. She looked at least part-Asian, was built thin but clearly worked out, and had black hair that waved and twisted to about halfway down her back.

"We'd need a few weeks…maybe months to sell this." Lester said eagerly as the girl smoothed the "for sale" sticker on the bike's seat. Jeff just stared at her.

"All right, everything is on the seat as far as information goes. I'm going to go look around the store now. Gove me a call when you've sold it."

"We'll give you a call all right," Jeff muttered, watching her walk away.

"Like I said," Lester sighed, "Fine piece of work." He looked at the "For Sale" tag. It had a number on it, and the name Allison Walters.

________________________________________________________________________

Casey had moved on to shelving computer equipment and was taking a short break to look over what he had left to do, when a woman, dressed sleekly in black, with mousy hair walked past, taking everything in. Casey's internal alarms went off and he took his break over to the help desk, where Chuck was sitting. As he walked by, a spot of magenta caught the corner of his eye. It was a tank top, and worn with it were a pair or dark blue jeans. The girl wearing them was…well, Casey hadn't seen anything that beautiful since Ilsa, whom had ended up being a spy. This girl looked part Asian and was carrying a black leather jacket with a pair of sunglasses up on her dark hair.

His admiration and the strange feeling in his chest was abruptly halted as he refocused on the suspicious-looking woman. She was at the help desk and Chuck was fixing her phone as she studied him intently. As Casey approached, Chuck said,

"See? Just a little button jam. It probably got smashed in your purse. Have a nice day!" As the woman turned to leave, she flicked her eyes over him, as though determining if he was a threat. But as Casey took another step forward, she pocketed the cell phone and walked away. Casey stared after her, making a mental note to keep on the lookout for her.

"Chuck, did you flash on that woman?"

"What? No. Why?"

"Forget it." Casey grunted, and he went back to shelving boxes. The girl stopped at the help desk and Chuck pointed her to some corner of the store or another. A few minutes later, Casey was going about his business when he suddenly felt as though he were being watched. Something smelled faintly of oranges and some exotic flower he couldn't place. He turned, finding himself face to face with the girl he had seen earlier, the one with the motorcycle jacket.

"Can I help you?" Casey grunted, shoving any emotion that had reared its head prior, back inside himself.

The girl smiled, hinting only slightly of flirtation, "That depends on your expertise."

"In?" Casey asked, loosening up a little despite his reserve.

"Memory. Specifically in laptops. But if you have a love of motorcycles, I'll accept that too."

"Memory is in the next aisle over."

"But then comes the need for expertise. I don't know what kind I need."

Casey's manager approached and he scowled a little. Now he couldn't leave because the scrawny little man had been badgering him about customer service for a week.

"I'd be happy to help." Casey growled, sounding more like he'd rather strangle her. The girl raised an eyebrow and winked at him.

"Great." They went into the next aisle and Allison helped him narrow the type memory down.

As Casey pulled out yet another type of memory and she rejected it, Allison smiled, looking mischievous and flirtatious.

"Here it is." She said, pulling a box off the shelf.

"How do you know?" Casey grunted.

"Because I knew what type I needed all along, but I thought you were cute. And your manager was staring at you."

Cute was not a word one used to describe any NSA agent, least of all John Casey. But the girl merely smiled and handed him a scrap of paper with a name and number scrawled on it. As she passed his manager, she made a telephone with her hand and mouthed, "call me" over her shoulder. Casey merely watched after her as his hand made a tight fist. But, he kept the scrap of paper.

**This is just a little intro. If you watch Chuck on TV, then you already know the characters. If not, well, go watch it. I also am posting a link of what the motorcycle Allison was selling looks like. For visuals. And I don't own any of this stuff, just as a disclaimer. **

**Link: **.com/1965-Blue-Panhead-Harley-Davidson-Art-Print-Poster_W0QQitemZ200290024112QQcmdZViewItemQQimsxZ20081219?IMSfp=TL081219112009r11974#ebayphotohosting


	2. The New Guy

**Okay, before you read this, please note: the government organization that the new spy works for does not, to my knowledge, exist. The Mantis motorcycle is real, I saw it online. And since I haven't disclaimer-d yet, here you go: I don't own Chuck or any of the characters used on the show. The rest is mine and is copyright for my use only, except for the motorcycles, which belong to their respective companies.**

CVM: The New Guy

"Agent Casey, Agent Walker, Chuck," the general greeted them, as the two spies and one human-intersect stood before the screen in their secret hideout under the FroYo where Sarah worked.

"There's a third top secret government organization called Omnicron which learned about our unique situation and they want in. To prevent a problem, they were allowed to send in one agent as a representative to help protect the Intersect and make sure that everything is being done correctly. All we know about this agent is that he or she will arrive in a few days and will approach Chuck at the Buy More with a cell phone to fix. He will then give him the code word, mantis, and then proceed to the Fro Yo and contact Agent Walker. Once that has been done, you will all come down here for a meeting and to explain the situation. Do you understand?"

"Of course, General." Sarah responded. Casey nodded curtly, and the screen blipped off.

"All right, we need a plan." Sarah said.

"What are you talking about, Walker? This is just another agent."

"I've never heard of Omnicron and Chuck didn't flash, or he would have said something. That means that this guy is really high up or it's too secret to risk putting into the Intersect. We don't know anything about their procedures."

Casey scowled as he thought and then nodded, "All right. When the agent shows up, pretend you're not an agent. They've been given a description of you and Chuck, so we can see how persistent they are. And just in case Walker, be armed."

Sarah nodded and Chuck looked slightly alarmed.

"This guy is here to protect me, right? So why are we acting like he's public enemy number one?"

"Chuck, not all government organizations are as…respectable as the CIA and NSA." Sarah brushed a blond strand of hair over her shoulder, "And this guy could be very very dangerous. When he says the code word, just nod okay? We're here to keep you safe. Even from other government agencies."

"Okay Sarah. Now can I get back to the Buy More? As we were leaving, Lester and Jeff were convincing Morgan to buy this old motorcycle and the guy can't afford it. So I gotta go."

Casey looked interested at the mention of the motorcycle, but then went over to the computers and began a search of "Omnicron" as Sarah went back upstairs to the Fro Yo to man the counter.

The next day came and that morning as Casey walked back from the morning meeting with Sarah in their secret lair, he hear the low purr of an engine and he turned to find the same girl whom had flirted with him the day earlier there, coasting easily on a blue motorcycle. She flipped up the visor of her dark violet helmet and grinned.

"Like it?" she asked, as Casey admired the bike. "It's a 2006 Suzuki Boulevard M50. Beautiful, isn't she?"

Casey didn't say anything and the girl stuck her hand out, covered in a glove with the fingers cut off.

"Allison. Allison Walters." Casey didn't take the hand, but Allison kept it stuck out anyway.

"Funny story, I actually picked out the wrong type of memory. I brought my laptop this time, because I obviously have no idea what I'm doing. And by the way, you didn't call me, but I'm giving you a second chance. I'm free Friday."

"Miss Walters," Casey began,

"Allison," she corrected. Casey ignored this and pressed on.

"Miss Walters, I think it would be better if you got the assistance of another employee with more experience in the memory department." His tone conveyed the normal amount of Casey aggression, which normally scared the crap out of anyone within earshot. She didn't seem to notice.

By this time, Allison had lowered her hand and put it onto the handle of the bike. She flipped the visor of her helmet back over her face and waved, cruising off to find a parking spot. Casey gave a little grunt/growl and walked stiffly to the Buy More. He didn't like the way he got a little light feeling in his chest when Allison had shown up. He was an international spy for goodness sake! He should have control over his emotions or he'd get killed. And he should have thrown away her phone number, instead of putting it in his pocket. It was in his pocket now. For some reason he had moved it so he would have the number on his person.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sarah gently patted the pistol strapped to her thigh and turned the sign on the Fro Yo's door to "Open". She had to be on her guard, but Sarah took a few deep breaths and pulled on the shell of composure she wore so well. Now she looked friendly, at ease, like any other employee at a yogurt store. She was ready.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chuck hopped on one foot, tying his shoe as he hopped to Morgan's car for his ride.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Morgan asked as Chuck buckled up.

"Not much,"

"How's your leading lady?"

"Sarah's fine, good."

"Cool. Anna's still giving me the cold shoulder."

"Dude, you did something stupid. She'll warm up though, don't worry."

"All right." They pulled into the Buy More parking lot next to a girl getting off of a gorgeous blue motorcycle.

"Speaking of all right, that girl was in here yesterday. Is she hot or what?"

"Morgan." Chuck sighed.

"What?" He got out of the car and the girl pulled off the helmet, flipping her black hair back.

"Hey," she greeted them. Chuck heard the note of flirtation in her voice and smiled in a friendly way, but not too friendly. He was still Sarah's cover-boyfriend.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

"Are you single?" Morgan asked over his shoulder.

"Yes, and yes, but not for you, little man." Allison replied, directing the second half of the comment at Morgan.

"Well there's a bunch of good stuff around here." Chuck continued. "My girlfriend Sarah works at the Frozen Yogurt place over there, and there's a decent Taco Hut down the block."

"I'm more into healthy stuff. Maybe I'll stop by the yogurt place later. I'm Allison by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chuck and this is my buddy Morgan. Are you headed toward the Buy More?"

"Yeah, I got some memory yesterday, but it's the wrong kind. And there was a kind of grumpy guy in the parking lot. His name was…John?"

"Yeah, John Casey is not the friendliest guy," Morgan piped up, eager to be in the conversation. The three began to walk towards the store.

"So can one of you help me out with the memory thing?"

"No problem," Chuck replied. They entered the store. A few moments later, a mousy-haired woman dressed in jeans and a loose shirt followed them in. She patted her thigh lightly, then continued to the help desk, holding a cell phone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Allison smiled as Morgan helped her pick out memory while Chuck strolled to the help desk and assisted the same woman from the day before.

"Back already?" He asked with a smile. "Yeah, I was just turning it on when it blipped off. I checked the keys, but it wouldn't work."

"Oh yeah?" Chuck replied. He got out a little screwdriver and began examining the phone, then pulled out a charger cord and plugged the phone it. The screen lit up and blue letters informed him the phone was charging. "See? This time it was just dead. No problem at all. Just charge it and you'll be good. Have a nice day!"

"Chuck," the woman said, reading his nametag.

"That's me."

"Do you like motorcycles?"

Chuck shrugged, "They're all right."

"Well if you do, there's this amazing new motorbike out called the Mantis. It has hubless wheels. You should look it up."

Chuck forced a smile as he recognized the keyword. "That's…great. I think I will."

The woman exited the store and Chuck made eye contact with Casey and nodded. He nodded in reply and went back to shelving boxes. Allison smiled at him as she passed, saying,

"Seven is good for me. Friday night."

Casey tensed and let out a loud breath of air as though he was forcing all the anger out. Allison merely smiled again, and walked to the help desk.

"Hey do you guys have any customer review papers? So I can rate the service?"

Chuck handed her a paper and she dug around in the pockets of her black leather jacket before chuckling lightly and asking for a pen. Chuck handed her one and she scribbled on the little square of paper.

"If it helps, you guys got a good review."

"Thanks. If you need any more help, just call the Nerd Herd line or come back."

"I think I can handle it from here, thanks though."

She headed toward the register, a spring in her step. Casey glanced at her as he walked over to the help desk to talk to Chuck. Chuck raised his eyebrows at the glance, which was longer than most.

"Casey, getting back into the game?" he asked.

"Bartowski, I'm armed at all times. Remember that."

"Okay okay. Sorry. What is it?"

"I just got off the phone with Agent Walker. The woman you talked to hasn't made contact."

"So is it a false alarm?"

"Maybe. Or maybe she's decided to improvise. If she's high up, she may decide not to follow orders given by a lower government agency. You're working in the storage cage fixing hard drives until we figure out what's going on."

"Okay Casey. But what if this is just a false alarm?"

"Then you'll make a bunch of citizens very happy by fixing their hard drives earlier than they expected."

"Sarcasm. Helpful." Chuck commented as he hopped over the help desk and walked back to the cage. Casey scanned the area as Lester and Jeff replaced Chuck at the Customer Service counter. He eyed the duo with a mixture of disgust and suspicion, then returned to work.

"We have got to get him into poker night." Jeff remarked. Lester nodded in agreement and twirled in his chair, waiting for a customer, preferably a customer who was a hot girl. As Allison walked out of the store with her purchase, Jeff sat up.

"Forget him, we've got to get her to show up more."

"You got that right," Lester agreed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

At lunch, Chuck ate his sandwich and checked with Casey about the woman. Apparently there was no change in the situation. Therefore, Chuck was going to spend some more quality time with hard drives. He was good at this, which was a nice change from the endless bouts of spy fights and terror. Casey checking in on him every half hour or so dampened his mood a bit, but he didn't mind too much. It beat being stuffed in someone's trunk.

It went this way all day. Sarah was constantly on guard, hiding her suspicion behind a charming smile. Chuck fixed hard drives, and when he ran out of those, he was on the phone, giving advice to needy customers. Casey was having a more difficult time. Though he was babysitting Chuck more than usual, which drove him crazy, something else was rubbing at him. And it wasn't the gun that he had strapped to his leg. The girl on the motorcycle, Allison, had made him feel…well feelings weren't important. He hadn't felt like this since Ilsa, and he hadn't thought he would feel this way again... No. Feelings weren't important. They clouded your judgment, and right now he had a job to do. A job that required him to be on his guard.

The woman that had told Chuck the code word remained elusive. It was as though someone had played ding-dong ditch on them, and they were still trying to figure out who had rang the bell. By the evening debriefing, Sarah was feeling tense, Chuck was nervous, and Casey was ready to head for the shooting range for a way to get out all his excess frustration.

"So she gave you the code word, then just vanished?" the general asked.

"That's correct general," Casey replied.

"Well, that certainly sounds like she's playing games with you. Lucky for you, we got her contact information from Omnicron and we have a cell phone number right here. One minute."

The general dialed the number and Chuck could clearly hear it ringing through the screen. A few moments later, a strange buzzing sound began and Sarah and Casey both jerked their heads up, getting into defensive positions. Suddenly, a figure jumped down from above. Chuck looked up and saw that the person had been somehow attached to the ceiling, and was currently dressed like a ninja. As the person landed, she took her phone off her belt.

She pulled off her mask and Chuck got a whiff of oranges and some sort of exotic flower.

"Hell no." Casey growled.

Allison grinned brightly at Team Chuck, then at the general. "I swear, cell phones will be the death of us all. I thought the idea of vibrate was for it to be silent."

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey stared at Allison as she saluted the two people on the screen. "Agent Allison Walters joining…I believe you're called Team Chuck?"

**Dum dum dum!!!! Okay. Allison is the Omnicron agent. But when will we get to the action? Will Allison continue to harass Casey now that it appears that they work together? And how will Team Chuck explain the new member to everyone who's used to how things are? Find out in the next chapter!!! **

**Oh, and for those of you who are dying to know what Allison's bike looks like, here's a link: **.

**Yes. She has a thing for blue motorcycles.**


	3. Kickstart

CVM: Kickstart

"Welcome to the team Agent Walters. Good to see you've decided to show up. After that alert you put Agents Walker and Casey on all day, I hope you have a good explanation."

"Excuse me? I didn't put anyone on alert."

"General, this isn't the woman who gave the code word." Sarah said.

"Thank you." Allison replied, nodding.

"Then it was a coincidence?"

"Unlikely, but possible." Sarah allowed reluctantly. "She did use it in reference to something, but that is to be expected."

"All right. Mark it up as coincidence unless she comes back and gives you reason to think otherwise. And now to you, Agent Walters. You did not follow the plan sent to us."

"All my superiors told me was to show up, check the place out, and get here in time for the debriefing. The plan was more of a…suggestion than an order. But that's how I do things." Allison gave a shrug with one shoulder, completely at ease, as though the general was her equal.

"Well Agent Walters, you'll need to get used to following orders, starting now. You'll need a job and a cover."

"Job is taken care of, and I have a back story. Now all I need is something to tie me to this team. And that is up to you, or so I am told."

"You are told correctly. You are to be dating Agent Casey. Figure out your story from that point. I'll talk to you all when the next situation arises."

Allison smiled cheerfully as the screen blinked off. Once the general was gone, Casey swore and shot the new agent a glare that could have killed a small village.

"It's a good thing you're cute," she remarked. Casey merely growled again and stalked off to shoot something. Once the room contained only Chuck, Sarah, and Allison, she looked around.

"Do you guys want to go get something to eat? I need to be briefed on the situation."

"Sure. Do you like pizza?" Sarah asked.

"Yup. Can we order in? Well, to the Buy More, then bring it down here?"

"Yeah, no problem." Sarah was already dialing her cell phone.

"I'll eat whatever." Allison informed her.

"Yes, I'd like a medium vegetarian pizza with no olives. Uh-huh. Yes. Could you deliver it to the Buy More? Yes, the one in…" Sarah ordered pizza and Allison turned to Chuck.

"So…this Intersect thing…how does it work?"

"If I see something in the Intersect, I flash, which basically means I see a bunch of images relating to it from the Intersect's files. They can be documents, photos, designs, all sorts of things."

"Cool. Don't you get a headache or something?"

"Not really. Those, I get from Casey."

"Is he really that bad?"

"All right." Sarah said, interrupting Allison's inquiries. "The pizza will be here in thirty minutes or less."

"Good. You can debrief me. Just start at who the important people are and move on from there. I already got the spiel about how the Intersect works." Allison sat down at the table, placing an elbow on it, already relaxed in her new surroundings.

Sarah took a breath and began, starting with Chuck's sister and her fiancé, then moving on to the Buy More employees. She went through the procedures they usually used, where weapons were stocked, and all the need-to-know information. As she was concluding with her and Chuck's cover, she checked her watch.

"I'll go get the pizza."

"And leave me alone with the Intersect on my first day?" Allison asked in mock-astonishment.

"Agent Casey is in here. If you took off with the Intersect, he'd shoot you."

"Fair enough."

Sarah shot her a look, then went off to get the pizza.

"So…tell me about Agent Casey." Allison said with a slow but mischievous smile.

"Well, he's aggressive, fairly intimidating, has a really good shot, and has bugs all over my house, which he listens to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If I want to annoy him, I invite Morgan over and we discuss what sort of sandwich we'd take with us on a desert island or something like that."

"Well, what sort of sandwich would you take?"

"It's actually more complicated than that."

"Could I bring a sandwich from a sandwich shop, or do I make it myself?"

"Irrelevant. The important thing is what you put _on_ the sandwich."

"I see. Well, I think salami is a must have. Lettuce and tomato, always. Pickles…maybe. Would this sandwich have to last me my entire desert island stay, or is it just one of those questions?"

At this point, both Casey and Sarah entered. Casey growled something under his breath upon hearing the sandwich conversation, while Sarah brought over the pizza box.

"Staying, Casey?" Allison asked.

He marched up the stairs, "I think I'd rather shoot myself in the face. Repeatedly."

"Suit yourself."

Casey grumbled something again.

"Wow, I think he hates you even more than he hates me." Chuck said, sounding surprised at the very idea.

Allison shrugged and took a piece of pizza out of the box, beginning to munch. "He'll warm up to me."

"Psh." Chuck blew air through his lips, signaling his disbelief. "Not likely. The dude sticks to his guns in the likes and dislikes category."

"If you say so." Allison replied. Sarah just forced a smile as she kept her eye on Allison.

"Agent Walker. Or Sarah. Do you prefer one or the other?" Allison asked.

"Sarah is fine."

"Well, how likely is it that Casey kills me? Just checking, because I do like guns, but having to be ready to draw one when your colleagues are around is a bit annoying."

"Agent Casey is very professional. He might growl and glare at you, but he won't hurt you."

"Good." There was a bit of a pause as the three of them sat in silence, eating slices of hot pizza.

"So…not to be nosy or anything, but what _is_ Omnicron?" Chuck looked up at Allison, curiosity showing in his face.

"Government organization. Top Secret." She didn't seem too defensive about it, or even bothered by his curiosity.

"Yeah, I got that, but what is it?"

"That's need-to-know information. And you don't need to know. You've got enough secrets packed inside your head already, Mister Intersect. But don't mention it to anyone. Anywhere. Unless you're inside this room."

"Why?"

"Because we've got taps everywhere. If you say Omnicron, we'll pick it up and come find you. And possibly kill you, if we think you know something. Or just lock you up until you whither into dust."

Chuck turned a little pale; Allison had said this with cool easiness that made Chuck a little afraid of her. Moments ago she had been a flirtatious woman whom had happened to be a spy, but now her manner hinted of something deeper than the motorcycle-riding, smiling girl whom he had thought her to be.

Allison continued, though she noticed his panic. "And if you ever meet anyone claiming to be Omnicron, run. And get word to me as soon as possible. If they know about Omnicron and you, they are either very high up or very dangerous. Or both, really. But better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"Right." replied Chuck shakily. After another pause, Allison smiled brightly. "So what sandwich _would_ you take with you on a desert island?" The air lost it's feel of heaviness and Chuck smiled a little and began explaining his choices in meats and cheeses.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning brought a debriefing under the Fro Yo and Allison headed off to her new job at a coffee shop in the same plaza as the Fro Yo and Buy More. It was a very simple job and Allison almost enjoyed it. But she was a spy, and beneath her smile there was something burning for adventure and missions. The reason she was a spy and not just a coffee server.

The morning soon faded and it was time for her lunch break. Allison got a cup of black coffee, pulled the paper bag containing her lunch out from under the counter, and left Galaxy's Coffee, putting up the "Out To Lunch" sign. The lunch rush had ended a bit ago and she was ready to work on her cover--that is, go to the Buy More and flirt with Casey, all in the name of protecting the Intersect. She loved her job.

Lester and Jeff watched her walk in, but their attention was soon grabbed by a blond with a camera problem. Allison scanned the store, then slipped into the back, past the "Employees Only" sign, and into the break room, where Casey was eating a sandwich. The room, other than them, was empty.

"Don't you have any friends?" Allison asked, as Casey swallowed his mouthful of sandwich and glared up at her.

"Walters, what are you doing here?"

"Discussing our cover." She dumped the contents of her bag onto the table. It contained a Tupperware container filled with sushi, and a pair of chopsticks. She popped open the container, picking up a piece of sushi and popping it into her mouth.

"Walters, this is the Buy More employee break room." His voice sounded as though he was forcing patience upon a small, rather dim-witted child.

"Yes, I know. If anyone comes in, I'm your new girlfriend who was directed in here by Jeff and Lester." She had another piece of sushi, crossing her blue-jean-ed legs and pushing her mass of dark hair over her shoulder.

"Let's get something strait right now, Walters." Casey growled, "I don't like you. We are not dating. That's cover. I don't do romance."

Allison gave a knowing sort of smile. "If you say so."

Casey shot her a suspicious look, but said nothing.

"I think that we should have our first date Friday, as planned. Morgan heard me ask you, so we'll have a witness to prove it. Do you want to see a movie, or did you have something else in mind?"

"Walters, I'm not going on a date with you."

"Yes you are. This Friday. But don't worry, after that, we'll only have to go once in a while, to be seen together. And I'll turn up at your house every now and again. Actually, I have a really crappy apartment. Water and power only work half the time, and my landlord's a real piece of work. As soon as I find somewhere better, I'll be there in a flash."

Casey bite of sandwich savagely, taking out his frustration on the poor pieces of bread and lunchmeat. "Movie." He mumbled.

"I think there's an action movie out. You okay with that? There's a showing at eight." She put the last piece of sushi in her mouth, pulling some change from her pocket to put in the snack machine.

"Fine."

Allison put the change in and selected a package of Big Red gum. "Okay then. Pick me up at quarter to eight, okay?" The gum dropped out of its space and Allison pulled it out, ripping open the package and putting a piece of it into her mouth.

"The coffee is for you. You seemed like a black coffee sort of guy." She gathered her lunch bag and Tupperware, throwing the bag into the trash can. As she walked out the door, Casey couldn't help but notice how the room smelled like the cinnamon flavor of her gum, and how the smell seemed to suit her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The evening debriefing brought no news and Allison was a little bummed at the lack of action. It was a Wednesday, so she still had a couple of days before she could harass Casey in the name of her cover. She didn't know anyone either, so she went home to her empty apartment.

"I need a goldfish." Allison said to the empty room. The paint was peeling and it smelled. With her salary, she could easily afford something much nicer, but there was nothing that was nearby, inconspicuous, and for sale or rent. Deciding to go back to the castle and do a little kung-fu on the punching bag, Allison stuffed some shorts, sneakers, and a T-shirt into her duffel bag. But as she was heading out the door, her cell phone buzzed. She picked it up, confused. Omnicron wouldn't call this soon, she had just gotten settled.

"Hello?"

"Walters, get to the castle, now." Casey's growling voice came through the phone.

"Casey? What is it?"

"It wasn't a false alarm. Come armed." He hung up and Allison shut her apartment door, unfolding her couch to reveal a weapons stash. There were a few semi-automatic machine guns, and a few pistols with silencers, along with a good number of sheathed knives. Allison smiled and put her guns into her duffel, checking to make sure the ammunition wasn't in them. She strapped a few blades to her ankles and slid off her shirt before strapping on her bulletproof vest and belt with her favorite automatic pistol strapped to it. Sliding her shirt over everything, Allison grabbed her duffel and headed out the door again, hopping onto her bike, the bag securely strapped to the back.

Casey met Allison in front of the Fro Yo where Sarah was waiting, holding a bag of ice on her head.

"What is it?" Allison dropped the bag of weapons.

"The woman from yesterday came back and got Chuck. Knocked out Walker in the parking lot and grabbed him. But we have a tracking device on his watch. They've got him in a warehouse."

"Cliché." Allison remarked. "You all right, Sarah?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What'd you bring?"

"A few semi-automatic machine guns, a bunch of pistols and silencers, and a couple knives."

"Good. Let's go." Casey pointed his key fob at a black SUV standing in the parking lot, unlocking the doors.. Allison shot a mildly worried glance at her bike, but grabbed the duffel and climbed into the back seat of the SUV, allowing Sarah to ride shotgun, as Casey was clearly driving.

"So what's the plan?"

"Point and shoot sounded good to me." Casey's eyes were on the road, but his sarcasm was as alive as ever.

"Great. The NSA hard at work. Sarah? Thoughts?" Allison shot Casey an annoyed glance.

"Split up and take the exits. Eliminate getaway vehicles. We don't know how many of them there are so one of us might want to come in through a window and stick to the ceiling."

"Fair enough. I'll want my guns back by the way. I'm particularly fond of the S and W 1911."

They pulled up about a block away. Casey popped the trunk and Allison stuck a few more guns onto her belt.

"You have any rope in here? Or something?" Allison climbed out of the car and walked around to the open trunk where Sarah and Casey were standing. Casey threw a coil of black rope at her and Allison nodded, looping the coil over one shoulder. After a moment, the other two spies were stocked and Casey closed the trunk.

"I'll take out the getaway vehicles and go in through the top when I'm done." Allison pulled out a pair of night-vision goggles from her belt and hung them around her neck.

Casey grunted an affirmative and Sarah nodded. In almost perfect unison, the three loaded their weapons, then split up, Allison one way, Casey and Sarah in the other.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Casey and Sarah had taken out three guards and shoved their unconscious bodies into a closet, then proceeded into the main warehouse section. The only light in the entire warehouse shone on a table in the center. The rest of the enormous room was bare of everything--furniture, equipment, even boxes. Sarah and Casey cautiously approached the table, which had a white piece of paper taped to it. The letters in black Sharpie read, "Come and get him."

Sarah suddenly became aware of a far off sound, a motorcycle engine. Then a steady, high-pitched beeping started.

"Bomb!" Casey shouted, and the pair ran, breaking a window and running. The warehouse exploded just as they got out.

Sarah looked at Casey, "Allison."

Casey glanced around rapidly as he searched for signs of the newest addition to the team, but he quickly shook his head and started running to the car.

"We have to get back the Intersect first."

Allison had slashed the tires on two vans and was working her way around the building when she came upon a motorcycle, and a woman in black loading a tied-up, gagged, and blindfolded Chuck into a sidecar. A second motorcycle stood beside it. Allison assumed it was for one of the other people who had assisted. The woman spotted her and hopped onto the motorcycle, speeding off as she pressed a button on a small remote control. Allison guessed-correctly-that it was a bomb and hopped onto the other bike. There was a helmet and she jammed it on, kick-starting the motorcycle and speeding after the woman in black and poor Chuck, who was screaming girlishly through his gag. As she got to the corner, the building exploded.

"Casey and Sarah." Allison muttered worriedly. But she was too busy doing her job to go back. The Intersect was more important than two agents. At least, that's how it was in the government's book.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, now both parties suspect the other is dead. Will this work to their advantage or disadvantage? How is Chuck feeling about all of this? Who the heck is this woman in black? Next chapter coming…hopefully soon. Read and review!!!! **


	4. Throttle

CVM: Throttle

"This is not going well," Allison muttered to herself, speeding after the motorcycle containing the woman in black and the still-screaming Chuck. She revved the engine and sped up the bike, pulling up next to the other motorcycle. She could smell the asphalt and felt the adrenaline racing in her veins; her mind was focused on her mission. This was what she had became a spy for.

"Pull over!" She shouted. The woman shook her head and Chuck just kept up the girlish scream. Allison rolled her eyes. They always had to do things the hard way. She pulled her gun out of the holster with one hand while she kept an eye on the road. No cars, only the blackness of the road interrupted by the white dashed line in the center, blurred to a pale translucent glow as she kept her speed. She pointed the gun, loaded only a few minutes ago with Casey and Sarah there, at the woman.

"Pull over or I'll shoot!" The words were torn from Allison's throat by the air rushing around her, but her shout carried to the other motorcycle above the roar of the wind.

"You won't endanger the hostage!"

"I don't even like him all that much! Pull over or I'll shoot you!"

The woman sped up and Allison growled obscenities under her breath in Japanese. It had been a bit of a bluff, but she could hardly _not_ follow it up. She could shoot out a tire; all she had to do was time it right. After all, riding with no hands was a skill she had acquired before, when she was a little younger and much more convinced of her indestructibility. But the kick from the pistol and the…no. Doubts got you killed.

Ignoring the 102 things that could go wrong with her bike, not to mention all the injuries the Intersect could sustain, Allison aimed, balancing carefully, finding her center before letting go of the bike to grip her gun firmly. She fired a shot. The bike swerved as she seized the handlebars once more. Missed by an inch. Checking her mirrors and over her shoulder, Allison followed the motorcycle onto the highway. The merging ramp was her best bet if she wanted to avoid a multiple-vehicle collision. The road curved and she leaned slightly, trusting her body to remember how to do this. Aim…fire.

With a small explosion, the rear tire on the other motorcycle blew out. Swerving from one side to the other, the bike and the sidecar containing Chuck ended up in the drainage ditch, dry from the lack of decent rainfall. Allison pulled over, running to the crash site, her gun loaded and out. The woman in black was moaning softly, trying to get out from under the large, heavy motorbike as she cradled a clearly broken arm. Allison hurried over to Chuck, pulling off his blindfold over his brown curls. He was out cold, but when Alison laid her fingers to his throat, he had a steady pulse. As she laid him out on the grass, a black SUV with tinted windows pulled up.

Allison pointed her gun at the vehicle, still on alert, but Sarah threw open the passenger door as Casey got out the driver's side, and she lowered the gun.

"Hey," Allison grinned, despite the sweat and dirt on her face, and pulled off her helmet. "I got Chuck. He's out, but he'll be fine. Mystery woman is over there." Pointing to the woman still pinned beneath the cycle, Allison went over to help Sarah get Chuck into the SUV.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Casey and Sarah arrived on the scene to find Allison, who smiled brightly at them and gave a quick explanation before going off to help Sarah. Sarah didn't like the way Chuck looked, and Casey didn't like the strange feeling in his gut when he saw Allison standing unharmed, smiling at him like it was Christmas. Both of them were pleased, however, to get their hands on the woman, whom was still an unknown factor in the entire escapade. Allison was just happy that she had gotten the Intersect back, even though he had to get his head checked.

The morning brought three exhausted agents to the castle, while Chuck lay in bed, resting off his mild concussion. Neither Casey, Sarah, nor Allison had slept. Sarah and Allison had been at the hospital with Chuck while Casey got treatment for their mystery woman. After that, the woman had been put in holding while they attempted to get information on her from the NSA, CIA, or the Library of Congress. Omnicron had been unwilling to share any information, but Allison informed the other two agents that this sort of behavior was to be expected. Apparently, Omnicron was more of a, 'look out for no one but yourself' sort of agency.

The debriefing at just before dawn brought news that the night of searching had failed to provide. The woman's name was Danielle Amoretti and she was a rogue Italian spy whom had killed her partner and been on the run ever since. Allison didn't bother volunteering for interrogation, as Sarah was already in the room, hooking Agent Amoretti up to a polygraph.

"Is your name Danielle Amoretti?"

"Yes." the agent replied. The polygraph bleeped positive.

"Are you an agent or ex-agent of an Italian espionage firm?"

"Yes." Positive.

"Good. Working fine. Now. Did you target this team for a specific reason?"

"No." Positive.

"Did you find out about us from someone else?"

"No." Positive.

"Were you planning to kill the hostage if we did not cooperate?"

"No." Negative.

Sarah repeated the question with cool authority and the agent re-answered with a yes. Positive. Further questioning slowly revealed that Agent Amoretti had uncovered the signal because the secure line used for debriefings had somehow been unsecured. Allison made a note to have the government fix it and continued listening as the dawn turned to morning, until a message on a now re-secured line came in; the debriefing. It started with information updates and ended with,

"Two agents will be sent over to pick up Agent Amoretti within the hour, good work." The general signed off and Allison stifled a yawn.

"Ugh. I need a shower." she muttered, "Is it okay with you guys if I go back to my apartment, or do you need me for something?"

"We can handle it. There's still a couple of hours to go before the Orange Orange [until very recently, thought to be called the Fro Yo by the author] opens, and the exchange is hardly a complex thing."

"Great. Be back in half an hour or so. Casey can give me back my guns after his shift." Allison found her bike intact in the parking lot and rode it back to her grubby little apartment. After a lukewarm shower (apparently the single hot water heater was for the set of four apartments), a clean set of clothes, and shoving several guns into her foldable couch, Allison left for the castle again, but picked up several bagels and some coffee and orange juice on the way over.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

With Allison gone, Casey and Sarah were free to discuss her and how she had done on their mission.

"She's thinking on her feet, that's for sure, but shooting out that tire could have just as easily killed Chuck as caught Agent Amoretti." Sarah was not overly critical, privately still assessing Allison as an agent, a person, and just in general.

"Not bad," Casey admitted grudgingly. "No call to let us know she was in pursuit, though. We need to be informed and she looks like she's going to be a wild card."

"She didn't exactly have time to call." Sarah pointed out.

"Still a wild card."

"So we'll keep an eye on her."

Casey checked on Agent Amoretti, then went back to the table and the pair sat in silence, which was more common than conversation between the two of them anyhow. After a while, the door opened and Allison walked down the stairs, bearing coffee, orange juice, and bagels. Sarah smiled at her as she set the bag and cardboard cup holder onto the table.

"Breakfast?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The dropping off of Agent Amoretti was easy and both Sarah and Casey got to go home and shower before returning to their jobs. The three of them took shifts at Chuck's house, protecting him as he slept off his evening of terror. Allison was grateful for Galaxy's Coffee. Caffeine, in her opinion, was a miracle drug.

That night, all three agents and one human-Intersect slept soundly, and emerged the next morning, normal citizens of Los Angeles whom just _happened_ to work for the US Government.

**The end. Ta da! End of the very first Chuck fanfic I have ever written. Review, please!!!!**


End file.
